


The Same for Me

by singerofsimplesongs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark!Dean, M/M, Mark of Cain, Season 9, reverse crypt scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Within seconds of walking into the warehouse, the air shifts. Suddenly the man next to him is tense and angry, a complete turnaround from only seconds ago. Cas has only a few seconds to question this shift before he’s shoved up against the wall, blade at his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same for Me

Within seconds of walking into the warehouse, the air shifts. Suddenly the man next to him is tense and angry, a complete turnaround from only seconds ago. Cas has only a few seconds to question this shift before he’s shoved up against the wall, blade at his throat.

“What are you-“

The blade gets closer.

Cas swallows and he feels the blade dig a touch farther into his throat. He thinks maybe he feels something warm and wet trickling down to his collar, but there is no way to check.

“Please,” he gasps. “Don’t do this.”

“Shut up Cas,” Dean growls.

“Dean,” Cas says. “Think about what you’re--”

“Oh can it Cas. You’re just trying to save your own skin so you can run off and play house with your angel pals. You left us. You don’t get to sit here and beg.”

The comment hits Cas so hard he shifts his gaze to make sure Dean hasn’t actually punched him.

“Kill me then,” Cas says softly. “if it makes you feel any better.”

Something flickers in Dean’s eyes and the blade relaxes at his throat. For a second Cas thinks wildly that the mark must not have as much of an effect on Dean as he and Sam feared. In his thoughts, he misses Dean placing the blade back in his coat. He doesn't realize something is still wrong until Dean’s newly freed hand connects with his nose.

Pain blooms across his face and the back of his head where he assumes it hits the wall. Dean gets in a few more punches before he starts talking again.

“You’re always so ready to leave Cas. You never want to stay. Everything is always more important to you than me ‘n Sam.”

“I’m just trying to keep you safe,” Cas gasps between punches.

“Safe from what, Cas? Look at me now! I’m all marked up, I don’t exactly need saving.”

Dean stops for a moment and levels a glare at Cas.

“This isn't you Dean. This is the mark talking. It is influencing your behaviors, you have to stop.”  
Dean punches him again.

“Dean,” Cas whispers. “It’s me.”

Dean keeps punching.

“You said we were family. You said you needed me.”

Dean gets one more good hit in before he reaches back for his blade.

“I need you too.”

Dean raises the blade and Cas shuts his eyes, waiting for the final blow.

“I love you, Dean.”

The blow doesn't come. Cas waits a few moments to get his breathing under control before his eyes flicker open again. He distantly realizes that Dean’s grip on his shoulder has loosened and he’s now sitting on the floor.

He looks up to see Dean staring wide-eyed down at him.

“What did you say?” Dean whispers.

The corner of Cas’ mouth pulls up into a sad smile.

“I said I love you.”

Dean stares for a bit longer before he blinks and shakes his head violently. The First Blade falls out of his hand.

“Cas, what—“

Cas pushes himself up off the floor and tilts Dean’s head up to make eye contact.

“Are you alright?” Cas asks.

“Am I alr—? No, Jesus Cas, I beat the shit out of you. Are _you_ alright?”

Dean trails two fingers over what Cas assumes to be a shallow cut on his neck.

“I’ll heal.”

A wounded look crosses Dean’s face and his eyes dart to the mark on his forearm.

“I almost killed you Cas," he growls. "I want this mark gone. Like, right now. Today. As soon as possible. We have to figure out how to get rid of it.”

Cas smiles and wraps his arms around his visibly shaken friend. Dean stands there confused, not quite sure how to react to the hug. Cas huffs out a laugh.

“Now’s the part where you hug back,” Cas says.

“Right. Um...okay.”

Cas feels two strong arms wrap around his waist and Dean practically burrows into the hug. Shame is radiating off the man and Cas refuses to drop the hug early.

“We’ll figure out the mark Dean. We always do. And if you get out of control again, I’ll be here to bring you back.”

Dean pulls away to look at Cas.

“You aren't leaving?” he asks.

“I leave to keep you safe, Dean. I leave because there are things after me that will exploit you as my weakness. It has been done before,” Cas pauses to place a soothing hand on the hunter’s cheek. “But right now it seems that _you_ are the greatest danger to yourself, and if you need my help to prevent a repeat of what just happened, I’ll be here.”

“You said that you—“

“I do. I do love you. Please believe that, Dean Winchester.”

Tears prick at Dean’s eyes and Cas watches him fight to keep them from leaking out.

“I’m sorry, Cas.”

“Don’t apologize. A year ago, you did the same thing for me."

Cas retracts his hand from Dean’s cheek and places a cautious kiss onto his forehead. Dean offers him a shy smile. As they make their way out of the warehouse and back to the Impala, Cas feels Dean’s fingers fold between the spaces of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this post](http://singerofsimplesongs.tumblr.com/post/79237167177/amagicbeyond-crossroadscastiel) and the idea of a reverse crypt scene started buzzing around in my head, demanding to be written. I hope I did it justice.


End file.
